A Woman After My Own Heart
by Naked Doll
Summary: Every marriage goes through life with a problem or two. But when Booker's own wife has her life hanging in the balance because of his past and his debt, it will take everything DeWitt has to save the woman he loves and their marriage. BookerxOC Rated M for violence/smut
1. Chapter 1 An Honest Mistake

_**This takes place before Anna is born and is only about Booker and his wife. No incest here...sickos. Btw since the wife was never been given a name I decided to give her one. Don`t laugh...ha ha ha. OKAY...enjoy :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter I: An Honest Mistake**_

She was nervous driving to the Pinkerton's. No matter how much she tried to tell herself it would all be okay, it didn't remove the bottomless pit that grew in her stomach. When she drove into the driveway, she slowly came upon the tall two story building as it hover over her and the other empty cars in the parking lot. There wasn't really much to look at from the outside, maybe a tree or two and a bench next to an ash tray, but nothing more. It didn't need to be decorative though, considering the job her husband worked.

Every other day would've been like any other. She would've waited at home like she should've, like he asked her to, but it was their sixth year anniversary today, seventh actually, and this was the 4th anniversary he had skipped out on working for those bastards he calls co-workers.

But Alessa was no fool. She knew what he did for a living, who he worked for; they were dirty under handed people who only did things they way saw fit. And unfortunately, after the war in Peking, and Wounded Knee, Booker had become merely a shell of his former self, unable to find any other job that would hire him because of what he did. People saw it as unforgivable, some praised and some ridiculed him for his career and his choices.

But Alessa? she understood. She knew the consequences of being the wife of a man of war, the ramifications of what would happen when he returned, and she knew that once he left at the age of eighteen for boot camp. And in the end, she even knew that the Booker Dewitt she knew and love would probably return never the same.

And her nightmare came true. Once Booker had return, his eyes were cold, colorless. No longer the bright ambitious blue she remembered them to be; he also came back with horrible scars engraved in his body, the reminders and burdens that began to weigh heavy on his shoulders one day at a time. It was like a cancer, slowly working through them both. The two knowing that the memories of the war were getting worse and worse the more he began to distance himself from his wife.

Then came the drinking, not too soon after, the gambling. She went through it all with him, and when he had began to work for the Pinkerton's she knew that there was more than just his resume of the war that kept him working there. They were having him gamble on their behalf, having him work 'over time' and letting him drown in his sorrows there know doubt.

It felt as if he was becoming a stranger to her.

What had happened to them? Had anything she tried worked at all? At least enough for him to come home and lay with her every now and again? She knew it was because of his reputation in the war. Once the Pinkerton's found that out, they purposely made it difficult for her husband to leave.

At first, it didn't seem like much either, a few nights without him didn't kill her, but after only two years of being home, he stopped coming home all together.

It only worsened from there all rolling down hill. But she stood by him, each year loosing more and more money, and living more in debt than Booker could ever break free of, or so it seemed.

She wished she could ease his troubled mind, and take away whatever was causing him so much pain. Sadly, it seemed the more she tried to do just that, the more Booker pushed her away.

_To keep you safe _he told her once before, but who does he think he was fooling?

Finally finding the courage to stop gawking at the building, Alessa let go of the steering wheel and the knot still tightening even as she took a breath, and then she stepped out into with her heels planting themselves on the ground first. She locked up the car, and placed the keys in her pockets, the nerves in hands were making them shake, even her legs shook as she walked up the steps to the entrance. There were a few men outside the door, watching her, gawking at her the beauty that she was. One even whistle in approval making Alessa scoff in disgust before she power walked into the building, and made her way up to his office.

She didn't need to ask anyone. It only took looking around at the doors to see his was on the top floor. Then she saw Matthew, one of Bookers partners that she usually saw her with. Usually he said hi, and she responded back with a warm regard, but today, Matt could tell something was wrong, "Allie? I-If you're looking for-,"

"Out of my way Matthew." She refused to make eye contact, and with a quick jog, Alessa reached the floor she desired, and felt her heart break even more, and her thoughts run wild. She had to gather her composure with a close of her eyes, and nod of encouragement before she knocked on the door.

At first, there was no answer. She thought maybe he wasn't there. But just to make sure, the dark hair woman knocked even louder, this time hearing a loud cough, and at least two knocked over bottles as her husband grumbled to the door, no doubt stumbling. When he finally reach the door, the only thing that Alessa could do was smile, "Allie? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything's fine at home. I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been a couple of days since I last saw you Booker." It almost seemed like he was time traveling, he was looking around, and muttering to himself as he rubbed his face, "What time is it?"

"5:00. Evening."

"Damn it. I'm awfully sorry. Works been hell. Well, come in, come in, no one needs to ease drop. I've missed you." He added the last part quick, as if he meant to say it but was still too out of it to really know what was going on around him. It made the blue eyed woman sad, more than usual. But none the less she smiled softly and kissed his rouged cheek with her hands placed on his chest. The instant she touched him, she could already smell the booze on his lips, "And I you." She even lingered a minute, taking in the feeling of Booker embracing her a little as he closed the door behind her then released her as she moved away, almost pushing herself out of his arms, just light enough to get away, and look at the few bottles on his desk which was accompanied by a few files and photos, then on top of those were his pistol and badge, as if he had just been working around the clock.

Well, it was usually the case, but as his wife's hear sunk, she heard Booker walk up behind and around her, to lean against the front of his desk, "So, you must've had an important reason to come here. What's on your mind."

At first, she thought about letting him have it, tell him everything and lay it out on the table for him, but something inside her….A scared little girl she never thought she'd see again came out of hiding. And when she opened her mouth to speak she heard her husband laugh tiredly, rubbing the back of his head, "That's not right. What I mean to say is…I know why you're here. I just…Been so busy."

"Too busy to come home to your own wife?" She didn't mean to say it so harshly but she had every right to be angry, and he knew that, "I know, I know. But…With this job you know I can pay off the debts this way, and then we'll be done of this place."

Alessa wanted to believe that, but his words…They just held no meaning. She then turned around with her arms folded, her head turned enough for Booker to hear her, "It's been days Booker…Months since you've actually stayed home. I'm falling apart. I wake up alone, I eat alone, I sleep alone…Hell Booker, do you even know what today is?" There was only silence to spare. She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you."

"Alessa please, let me explain-,"

"Explain what that you've been working, torturing people to get them to stop striking, for the bastards you owe money to? The gambling! You think that was going to pay off those evil men! Well it's not!"

"I know that!" He boomed back causing his voice to shake his wife to the bone. But immediately he reframed and took a step back with a deep exhale through his nose. He ran his fingers through his hair, regretting he ever yelled at her.

He just hate to see his wife in such peril because of him. It was all because of him. And as she hugged herself, nearly teary eyed, Booker sighed again, even more guilt building up on his conscience, "I'm sorry Al."

"Why…" She whispered stopping him.

"Huh?"

"Why can't things be the way we were?" She attempted to hold the lump in her throat, not ready to give in just yet, even biting her lip to stop the tears from falling, "We were so happy once, and I know the war has changed you. I understand you also need space sometimes to think and just…Do whatever it is you need to do. I'm your wife, I love you for who you are, what you do and no one can change that, no matter how many people hate you for what you did, I will always love you."

"Allie please…"

"No. No you're going to listen to me, Booker DeWitt. I've waited _years _for you to come home safely to me. It killed me, tortured me to know that I could only write you not knowing if the next letter you send will be your last. I knew what I was getting into, I knew that I may loose you, but I also knew you were a great man that you can get yourself out of any situation."

He stayed silent, just listening, "Then you come back, and the nightmares start. I know that must be hard. It must kill you to feel that alone." Her tears could stay back any more, but she let her fall and took one of his own in hers, putting her lips to his fingers as he watched her, "Then you started to gamble, and drink. I still didn't mind, I let it go. But when you started to work for the Pinkertons to pay off the debts, doing what you do….I just couldn't take it. It's like I'm watching you destroy yourself, and I can't…I can't… _do_ anything!"

"Alessa…" What could he say, he knew he was a screw up. But was it worth his wife's suffering?

"I want to help. But I'm helpless to do anything to make this all go away. I can't even keep you at home long enough to try. Why? Why do you continue to push me away?"

"I don't mean to Allie, I'm just overwhelmed, with work, Pinkertons, the debt, everything coming down on my head if I don't get the job done."

"Then quit." She begged, "We'll run away from all of this and start a new life in California."

"We can't do that Allie. If I leave they'll only track us down, and kill us both. And I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I don't care, at least we could try, instead of letting them drag us through the muck. Look what they've done to us Booker, sure you were in debt, but hurting people is wrong. And I don't like it."

"Well like it or not, this is my job. I can't leave, and I won't jeopardize you to clean my slate. I'd rather wait it out and pay it off."

"Oh Booker…" Alessa hung her head, starting at his feet more than his face, indecisive of what she could say now to convince that this could all be washed away, somehow. But the ideas seemed slime. "You're so stubborn…" Then she looked up from the floor to him, and walked up to him from the little distance there was between them, laying her cheek against his chest, listening to the lightly petering of his heart beat. It was fast, off beat. As if he was unsettled.

Well, that made two of them. Now, as she looked up into his faded green eyes, she could only think of all the times his iris use to seem so vibrant, and full of life, determination. If only that were true, if only that's what she could see, but all she saw was nothing. There was nothing left in him, and she wish only to make it better. Finally she spoke again, full stern in her voice, "But I can't watch you kill yourself any longer. It hurts me too much, and until you find yourself again…Please come find me."

"Alessa no…Don't-,"

"I love you."

"Alessa wait. wait!" Without anything else to say, the dark haired woman made an escape for the door, nearly jogging out the door with Booker calling after her, "Alessa!"

She didn't listen though, she was done talking, she had tried many times before to convince something similar, but every time, he didn't want to talk about it. Yet again she failed.

Was this really the answer? Was leaving him for the better? She must've been a fool for doing this, but she didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was getting out there, out of that musky good for nothing building, and into her car, which she immediately looked for the key, not paying attention to her door slightly ajar. She looked everywhere for those keys, silently sobbing and angry at herself for being so helpless.

Just then, her door opened wide. At first she thought it was Booker coming after her, but when she saw a man she didn't recognize her brows cocked, and when he put a gun in her face, her eyes widened and her breath hitched, unable to speak, "Don't move."

"Alessa!" Just then Booker came out, his eyes quickly shifting to the two as the ran began to start. It was pouring down just as Booker's eyes went from shocked, to deadly, "Skinner…"

"Hello DeWitt. Long time no see. Still remember me too huh? Well that's good, and here I wouldn't get the pleasure of meeting your lovely wife here. But what's this tears?" He wiped one from the woman's cheek, making her glare and pull away, "Don't touch me." That earn her a click of the gun as the mysterious man held it to her head, pulling her out of the car.

A sound gasp filled the air, his grip was tight, and hard. It was hurting her actually, "No!" And Booker frantically notice this, "Don't you hurt her! I swear, I swear if you do anything do my wife I'll make you beg before I kill you."

"A stone cold Pinkerton to the bloody end I see. You haven't changed a bit since Wounded Knee. And don't worry Mr. DeWitt, I wish not to harm the girl, but to make an negotiation. Work for me, and I won't harm your woman here." He held the gun at point blank range, only it so close to her head she was starting to tilt away from the barrel of it, grunting from it.

"You'll have to take it up with the men that hired me." He growled, feeling like he was about to go tunnel vision on his old comrade. A friend that lost himself on the battlefield, and worked in the company of the men that he owed money to.

"This isn't a game DeWitt. You will have until tonight to answer, or your wife here?" He ran his fingers through her soft dark strands, and pulled hard to make her yelp, making Booker choke, as he only had enough time to put his hands on his pistol, "You son of a bitch!"

"I wouldn't do that. Like I said, tonight. 6:00. On the dot, no funny business. If I find any track of someone other than you coming? There will be consequences my good man, dire consequences." With that he put Alessa into the back of her own car, and sped off, his finger on the trigger the entire time until the man got away. Booker didn't know why, but he ran out into the middle of the street hoping to get a better look at the license plate, and a good look at Alessa looking back through the back window. She looked terrified, tears rolling down her face as she tried to find the strength to survive this, _Booker…_

He got it alright, but his heart clutched in his chest as he watched his wife get taken captive, "Alessa!" He fell to his hands and knees in a puddle he had not realized was there, yet the puddle was something so small compared to what just happened.

He was filled was something, something he hadn't felt since the wars, since the killings and the murders of his own comrades. All the emotion was there, now for what he knew was to come.

Booker had one goal, one purpose, and that was to get his wife back, even if he had to break the bastard's neck.

* * *

_**Next-Chapter II: Redemption**_


	2. Chapter 2 Redemption

_**Hey Guys, just wanted to let you know, I separated Chapter 2 to make Chapter 3, so…This one doesn't really have any smut in it, but I promise chapter 3 will. It nothing but smut, cuddles, and love, and stuff, so stick around it should be out right after this one, but I'm still typing it up. Almost done, just thought I'd give you guys something to read while you wait. ENJOY! 3**_

_**(I don't own Bioshock or Booker DeWitt)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Redemption**_

* * *

"Owe! Hey!" The blonde with the slick back hair tightened the rope on the hostage, making sure that she was safely secured in the bondage, but not after tying her mouth shut.

Once Skinner was finished securing his victim, he squatted down eye level, eyeing her, "Don't go anywhere." He chuckled and walked off to a wide table in the room. It was covered in a black tarp; but Alessa already knew what was under it before he even removed the tarp.

Tools, lots of them. Torture devices. All kinds of utensils to make Allie's heart race. She wouldn't budge though, she wouldn't show she was afraid, instead, she took a slow breath and released through her nose while the blonde man set his eyes on one object in particular.

In all honesty, she knew this man wouldn't hurt her. Not yet any way. If he wanted her husband so bad, he'll dangle her in his face first before giving up his only mean to lure Booker in. Which concerned her even more. He wouldn't possibly work for this goon, she only hoped he had a plan out of this one. Allie hated that she was right all along on this, but she didn't think it was the men that Booker owed money to. No, this man worked nearly alone from the looks of it. And how he talked to Booker was a dead give away that he knew him from his days in the war.

It was also not surprising that this man Skinner seemed to be an isolated worker, but used only limited people to help him. It seemed easy enough to take him down. Then again, Alessa didn't dare estimate the man. From the looks of it, he was pretty skilled with weapons, and what's more dangerous than a man with a weapon? Especially when his obvious specialty was skinning.

Now, all she could do was wait, watching the clock tick down to the final hour, believing in every sense of the word that Booker would come for her, "You have beautiful skin my lady. DeWitt is a very lucky man to have such a soft pretty bird such as yourself." She didn't say a thing. She let him go on as he approached her with a sharpened skinning knife in hand.

She could figure where he got his name, and gulped back as he held the knife to her skin, admiring the shine that reflected off his eyes before he looked into the woman's blue iris's.

He could already see the fear setting in. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Skinner could see how petrified she was, "Well then, I guess he better hurry soon. Or your skin will be mailed to him by tomorrow morning. Don't worry though," He laughed, "You have to keep the host alive so meat doesn't get tainted. But for skin? You kill the animal in an instant to make sure that everything can still be maintained. Hell, who knows! Maybe DeWitt will mount _you _on his wall, like he did all the people he killed at Wounded Knee!"

* * *

Booker had stormed back into his office, grabbing his pistol, badge and a sniper rifle. He wasn't taking any chances with this bastard, and considering who he had, Booker was more than determined to end Skinner's life, "Mr. Dewitt? Hey, what are you doing?"

"I have to get her back Matthews, I won't stop till I get her back!" He was rounding ammo into the guns, and placing them in his flannel as he was heading out the door

"First of all, you're pissed, I understand I would be too, but getting worked up about Alessa isn't going to-,"

"Skinner's got my wife Matt! And I'm suppose to stand by and let politics tried to bring her back! I'm getting her, with or without your help. You're not my friend, so don't start getting all buddy-buddy on me now."

"Is that what you think?" Matthew scoffed, but Booker just looked at him, clicking the loaded guns, "It's what I know. You may be my partner in this job, but Alessa's my wife. I'd die, before I'd just sit back and let that maniac have his way."

"But Booker, you need back up! I mean, at least run it by the Pinkerton's first."

"Screw that. Those bastards don't give a shit about my life outside my debt and my skills, which is why they hired me in the first place. They can figure out my punishments later. You tell them." By this time, Booker was getting into his own car, a small two door car that still had some kick to its bite as he fiddled with his keys.

In the middle of the pouring rain. Matthews was still trying hard to convince him to stay and wait. What little it did to ease the older man's mind, "Booker don't do this! It's not worth it!"

Booker just looked at him, shifting the car into drive, "Maybe not to you." And drove off in a mighty hurry, screeching down the street almost just as fast as Skinner did when he drove off, he even almost caused an accident on the way, but he care. He needed to get there fast. He didn't have much time, and the rain was only getting worse.

The more he drove the more he began to repent on his guilt. For the danger he caused in his line of work, and for what he had done at Wounded Knee. His brows narrowed, the feel of a lump in his throat expanding as he got closer, the time counting down quickly.

He had to wipe his face of water and sweat, the anticipation and worry settling in more. The grip on the steering wheel tightening as he begged, "Please…Please…Just let her be okay. Let her be okay." He couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that he kept the secret of Wounded Knee to himself or the fact that once this is all over, Alessa would see nothing but the monster he had been trying to hide from her.

All those people he killed, all those teepees burned with families inside of them. In a way, he felt this was pay back for the lives he had torn, and destroyed. Every horror he remembered only led him to believe this was all karma.

A part of him though pushed those few disturbing thoughts aside; he couldn't freak out now, he had to stay calm and collected for his wife sake. If he was truly willing to save her, the first thing he needed to do was keep his head on straight.

For all that this was worth, he had to save someone. Anyone. Something to make him feel human again. Something to tell him that he could protect life instead of destroy it.

Besides, she was the only one that ever believed in him, and he wasn't going to fail her again.

* * *

"The time is ticking my dear. Only a minute left. Your husband likes to doddling doesn't he?" The cloth was gone from her mouth, yet she was still tied and mute. The dark haired woman could only stare anxiously at the man that she could slightly see pass the few strands that had fallen into her face. She had tried hard to remove the rough rope around her hands, they burned from her twisting, and bleeding, the pain was almost unbearable for how long she had been trying to get free? Well, she couldn't give up now. She could already start feel the rope start to loosen the more she pulled on it,

As she listened to the man rant more about justifying his need for Booker, all Alessa could do was close her eyes, and pray for him to come. She knew he would, he always came just in the knick of time, but the count was killing her. It was only a matter of time before this bomb would go off.

Skinner seemed to come loose at the seams the more Booker wasn't around. Whatever happened at Wounded Knee though, it was something so horrible that it caused the man in front of her to be…Well, he definitely wasn't _him_ any more. "You know, I think we should just skip the patient wait, and start the fun now." Skinner twisted the knife in his hand, flipping in the air before he put the sharp blade to the girl neck, pressing hard against what would be an adams apple for man, "It's not like he'll make it in time anyways. Right? I mean, what are the odds, that your husband will do as I say? Oh, wait. He would. He's a good listener. Isn't he little dove?"

She dared not swallow, for if she did her skin would sure slice, none the less she kept a dark glare on the man, unwavering, and unwilling to show her fear, not like before. Skinner grinned and laughed putting the point of the dagger close to Alessa's right eye. She grit her teeth, staring at the tip of the man dagger. Her heart was racing at the speed of light, the fear of death setting in on the off chance that her lover would not make it in time, " But I can't wait any longer. This man won those lives like trophies. Every badge, every metal was a lie. And the loving, caring husband you knew is gone. I doubt he'll have any use for you wallowing in his brandy, eh?" She had never seen such a look in a man's eyes.

The look of destruction of ones self, "Send my regards to God." At the words, Alessa could only closed her eyes contently, and lick her lips before opening her eyes again, staring her killer in the face as she felt only one regret. That she couldn't have told Booker that she never wanted to truly leave him, "And may he grant you peace, _Skinner_." The man didn't know why, but the way she said those words bothered him, more than it should've. And the soft look in her face. She was unafraid of death. Of him. And she accepted her fate.

No, he couldn't have that. He wasn't going to let her be okay with dying without being frightened. Like the women he had killed previous before. Like the women at Wounded Knee, "Don't speak to me like that! You have no idea what I've been through to be saying that to me! We never had the right to play God! Now, I can stop it myself! I need to destroy their lives! Like they did at Wounded Knee. The things they made us do! We burned down homes with people still inside them, we shot son after daughter in front of their parents, burning them when we were finished with their bodies! Those men…Our leaders had no sympathy. None! What kind of man is like that! And your husband? He was fine with it! He said we should just forget about it! We should just MOVE ON! Well I won't let him! I'll make him suffer for what he did! What we all did!" His arm arched back, ready to give her the sweet release he had been waiting for, but before he could plunge forward, there was a loud blast that startled them both.

Skinner more since his hand was wounded from the bullet. Alessa was panting, shaken but relieved to see Booker standing in the door way with the sniper rifle pointed at the man that had stood too close to his wife already, "Back. Off."

"Ah, Mr. Dewitt, glad to see that your arrival wasn't a disappointment after all."

"Let her go Vernon. It's over. And don't think I'll miss." Through the scope Booker had a head shot in view already, never once taking the point off the target.

"Says a man that's never missed a target." He words spat venom, but Booker shrugged it off, not wanting to kill Skinner, but merely get what he came for, "Alessa had nothing to do with what happened. None of it. So, why don't you let her go, and we'll have a little chat about kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon."

"I'm afraid she's already involved Mr. DeWitt." He was pacing slowly, making his way to the half way point across the room, his arms opened as if welcoming him, "Go ahead my dear. Tell what you know."

There was a small pause, Alessa and Booker made eye contact, only Booker didn't need to hear her words to see what she had already found out, "H-He told me about what happened at Wounded Knee. Not everything. But enough to give me a clue of what occurred." Booker's eyes softened, he already knew this would happen, but he really had wish to avoid it. To have the chance to finally tell her. He just wanted time.

His eyes once full of anger were now filled with shame. That's all Alessa needed to find the truth in him, her eyes softening just as much with almost a gaze of disbelief, "So it is true."

"I wish I could explain it to you Alessa…But I refuse to make excuses for what I've done. What happened there? I never wanted you to find out this way. Maybe when I was ready, I don't know. But definitely not like this."

"But it's too late for that isn't it? Can you see the monster your husband is now? He couldn't even tell you! He simply wanted to go on with life forgetting about it, forgetting about the people we killed! Those people he tortures day and night for money! Do you see how he has to die! If it wasn't for this fucker and his god damn trophies he'd be like me! He'd be nothing, but a shell of himself! A speck of dust! Just like you're about to be!" He wasn't about to turn his anger on Alessa, but Booker knew how to handle a situation like this.

He had to when it came to his job, "Vern! Just untie my wife, and I'll let you walk." The man took his steps back towards the blue eyed girl, making Booker reset his aim on the mad man, staring him down with a threatening daze in his green vibrant eyes.

Skinner cackled patting Alessa head. Petting her dark hair harshly with a shaky hand.

Of course Ally pulled away from him, "I told you before don't touch me!"

"Oo, feisty. Mr. Dewitt, As I said before, I want you to work for me. In order to have your little wife-y here live you need to kill for me. Becoming an assassin, if you will."

"I'm not working for a bastard like you. What I did back at Wounded Knee, that wasn't my choice. Sure, I could've walked away. I should've. I wish I had. But I can't change the past!"

"Never the less you still kill to this day, so what makes you any different from then to now?"

"That I'll stop you at any cost to save someone that has nothing to do with our troubles. You brought her into this, and I'm getting her out of here one way or another."

"Then take my offer."

"Booker, don't list-," Skinner smacked his hand over Alessa mouth, the gun pointed to her head.

Booker's finger was already on the trigger, "Don't make me pull this trigger on your head Skinner. You're not worth the bullets."

"And the men laying on the battlefield were? You'll never change Booker! Always the beast! Always the parasite! Well that ends today! If you don't take upon my offer…Then say good bye to your darling wife!" He set back the hammer.

"Skinner!"

"Say hello to the dead for me." Skinner touched the trigger, Alessa closed her eyes, almost feeling death at her door step when she heard his words, "Booker…"

"NO!" All Alessa could hear was Booker yelling, shooting off the gun finally. Both shots when off, startling the girl before she stayed still, unable to open her eyes just yet until she heard footsteps running up to her with the sound of the gun dropping close by, "Alessa…Alessa?" He cupped her face, hoping she was still alive, looking for any wounds of any kind, but when caught her opening her big blue eyes to him, the look of relief washed over them both.

Booker pressed his head hers, more than happy to see that she was unharmed, "Booker…My hands…" Startled by her words he pulled back and quickly began to untie her. When he felt the rope fall he gently grabbed her forearm, seeing the bleeding rope marks that imprinted her skin.

She the marks made his heart ache, and his mind blank at the sight of her blood. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently picked up his wife in his arms. She held onto him, her head hiding in his chest as he walked her out, his head stayed down his trying to be close to the woman's fair skin. And he whispered sorry, over and over again as he walked her outside, trying to get as far away as they could from this place. He took one step out the door, the many lights of police cars, ambulance and squad teams diving in to clear out the warehouse. There were already paramedics picking up body's and crime scene investigators blocking off the entrances to the place.

Booker just walked pass them all, holding his wife in his arms, the long distance look in his eyes, his lips thin, and grim, and his eyes brightened by the lights they had aimed at the main entrance of the warehouse.

He saw the Pinkerton's too, standing around a circle with other people, and Matthews being the one to find a warrant on the warehouse from a generous judge. When they all noticed Booker, the brothers were the first to jump at the unsettled man with smiles, "Excellent work DeWitt. Next time though, please do as Matthew says and wait for back up."

"I don't need a warrant to get my wife." He growled pressing pass the able bodies to get to his car. There he set Ally down in the passenger seat, letting her regain her strength with Booker by her side, a hand running through her long damn hair as he came down to cup her face, making her tired eyes focus on him, "I'm getting you out of here. Okay?" Alessa nodded slowly, and with a small resistance, she let Booker go so he could close the door, and get them out like he said.

Yet, it wasn't fast enough. When Alessa heard a conversation start, she heard Booker began to raise his voice. She could catch some of it here and there, but she could tell her husband was more than displeased at the moment with the Pinkerton's, "DeWitt…"

"No, you listen to me. I'm taking my wife home, I'm going to stay with her for as long as she needs and then I'll come back to work. I'm not just going to leave her at the house by herself tonight so I can write a statement!"

"It's protocol." One of the brother hounded, getting Booker to spit to the side, "My ass! Since when have you two ever gave a damn about fucking protocol!"

"You can't just abandon work."

"I'm taking leave. Two weeks. I deserve that much."

"Don't forget we have a deal!"

"Screw your deal. I'll still work for you, I won't like it either, but my wife needs me. And for now? You all can go to hell."

"How dare you! Do you -,"

"Nah, it's alright. Let him go Johnny. He ain't going anywhere. Besides, he's had a rough night. His wife was almost capped for god sakes."

"It doesn't excuse for his attitude! And he still has a debt to pay!" Booker had already been getting in the car by then, starting up the car as fast as he could to pull out and drive away.

No one stopped him. And they couldn't even if they tried. All the DeWitt's wanted now was to be home.

The whole ride was silent. Not a world spoken, just the sound of the engine seemed to sooth the both as they kept their distance, and once they made it home Booker brought his wife into the house, again in his arms.

He walked up to their door, and unlocked it, opening it to stand in the door way. He looked around the house. It was clean, empty, quiet. He began to ponder if every night was like this for Alessa. How lonely she was without him. To fall asleep alone without the warmth of him next to her. Luckily, Ally was able to lure Booker away from his arising guilt, "Booker?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time you held me like this?"

"Huh?" He looked down, seeing Alessa press her hand against his chest, her nose close to his shirt. She could smell his cologne under the musk, trying to etch every touch, taste and smell in her mind. And he remembered. It made him chuckle as he walked into the house, kicking the door behind him with his foot, "Yeah. Our wedding day."

"You tripped in through the door."

"Fell right on my ass." He chuckled, putting her down on the couch in their living room. He even set up the fireplace so they could get dry and warm.

"And after the endless laughter we made love right there on the floor."

"Heh, yeah…I remember. Those were the good old days, before all of this."

"We still have good times. Just…Not as often." She stopped choking a bit, "But it's okay. I'm okay with it."

"No. You shouldn't be okay." He was staring hard at the fire, another flash back of his days in the war seeped through one last time before pushing them away, "I didn't tell you what happened when I left. When I went to Wounded Knee because I didn't want to upset you. Also, a part of me I guess didn't want you to leave me. But I can't hide my past. It'll haunt me no matter where I go." He could hear Ally moving behind him. Coming to sit on the soft fuzzy rug they had set in the fire place, "You deserve to know the truth, Al." She crossed her legs under her, and took her husband's hand, catching his eyes for a moment to see a small smile form.

It quickly disappeared though when he sat down beside her, his eyes staring down at their laces fingers now. He then cupped over her hand with his other hand, and began to tell her the truth. He wanted no more secrets, no more guilt, something to rid him of the burden he felt, "It was a war zone there, many of our enemies were soldiers, mostly men. I got most of the scares fighting the bastards off of me getting out. First, I thought they were just angry for landing being taken. But it took me until we came across a small a village did I realize why they wanted us dead so much. It was a pretty big village went stormed through, filled with families, couples, many of their soldiers regrouped there. It was like its own little town. I bet before we took it over it was a peaceful bunch." He went quiet, making Ally nervous.

"What happened next?" She asked catching his eyes for a just a moment, the day reliving in his head, the paleness taking over and his eyes changing.

She didn't like the look in his eyes. Not one bit. It scared her actually. It frightened her to hell of that look he was giving to the blazed log in the fire place. "They told us we had to take the enemy out, before more could regroup and we'd loose the war. We listened to them and went through every home taking the people out of their homes. We must've seemed like such horrible people, coming in raiding their camps, tearing parents from their children, taking prisoners, interrogating, torturing…After we were through, they took the remaining bunch, tied them up, and threw them in their tee pees. And then we burned them."

Alessa was trying hard not to cry, both of their hands holding the other with such a vice-grip out of comfort and fear, "Did you…Did you have to do it?" She asked, needing to know the answer.

Booker nodded, "Yeah." He quivered, hearing a soft gasp leave his wife, "I uh-, I tried to say no. I really did Alessa. I told them that it was inhumane what we were doing to them. That this wasn't doing it for the good of our people, we were just…Butchering them. But the one that led us there started rambling, going on about how I must've liked sleeping with the enemy. That I was an 'Injin.' lover. He was screaming at me, threatening me with treason if I didn't do it. All I wanted at that I point was to come home to you. Tell'em to go to hell. But…"

"But you were pressured, he talked you into doing it." He didn't answer her at first, shaking his head as he thought about it, "No, I should've walked away. Tell him to blow out his ear. But I didn't. I burned those people alive, and killed their wives and daughter, and sons, parents, grandparents. I ruined their lives. Skinner was right about me Ally. I'm a monster." Alessa gasped softly, tears filtering her eyes as she looked to Booker. The guilt was as plain as day, his regrets ran deep than any river. He nearly seemed angry at himself, "I don't blame you for wanting to leave me."

"Booker…" She used her free hand to get him to look at her, the tears rolling as she realized how much weight this war had on him. He had carried it around since he had gotten back, and now understood why he didn't want her to know what happened at Wounded Knee, "You aren't a monster. I don't see you that way. I…I can't imagine it. What you went through would print on anyone for life. But I do not hate you nor do I see you any different Booker. I knew who you were when you left New York. When you returned. You came back changed, traumatized. And I can't blame you completely. I blame those bastards that made you do it. The ones that pressured you to do it. I blame them more than anyone else. That made you feel like if you didn't do it you would be a disgrace. But they're wrong…They're all wrong about you Booker. You're an artist. You play the guitar, you sing, you write. You even helped me paint better." She thought of his hands, how many times they have helped, even though he couldn't see that. How many people he saved in all that chaos, "You're hands can heal too. They can help in many ways. Love many things. And have many talents." She stopped and put the hand she held to her cheek, putting her forehead to his lips, which he gladly kiss with closed eyes. "To me you are human. And war has no place for sympathy, or moral. It's kill or be killed. That's what they wanted to put in your head. And they did. But at what cost? Your humanity? Well I didn't see them take yours. You're alive Booker. You're alive because you wanted to come home. And…I love you. I forgive you."

Those words melt the soul of the happy gunslinger, his consciences feeling less weighed down to know that his wife knew what happened. That there were no more secrets and pain, just forgiveness. He even smiled and pulled her in closer, nuzzling his face to her cheek, "Say it again."

She smiled, brushing her nose upwards till their nose and lips were barely touching, their body's shivering from contact, "I forgive you." Then, without hesitation Booker kissed her, feeling the warmth and sincerity that laid behind her soft full lips. Their hands unlacing to wrap around the other so earnestly.

The only pulled away slightly, panting a little from the lack of air.

Booker looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but what she spoke. The forgiveness was there, and so was the relief he felt as his heart began to pound like a drum, "Ally, I-,…" Alessa brushed her lips against Booker's one last time before their lips meshed against the others in a fierce passionate kiss. The moment they touched each other Booker took a breath in, inhaling his wife's floral scent and shuttering at the taste and smell of his lover. It'd been so long since he'd touched her, and when he did now, the dark haired girl shook to his touch, almost unfamiliar by it. The further they deepened their heated kiss, Alessa could only feel out his touches and kisses, wanting more, feeling as if she flesh would burst into flames by his hands.

He then wrapped an arm her thin frame pulling her close while his other hand found her hip and dug into it desperately when he too began to feel that he would rupture with yearn. Alessa sighed in content, loving the feel of him once again, craving it to the point that it shook her very core. She was starving. She was deprived sexually. She was a faithful woman in deed, but for the price it left her empty, and the only one to fill the void was Booker DeWitt.

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 3: The Us Before**_

* * *

_**This is actually just as long as the other one I made :D I'm kind of happy about that, considering it's only a mini-series, I want to stretch out the story as long as I can. I'm assuming it's going to be another 2-4 pages before I decide to end it **__**L**__** Sorry guys, that's how mini stories work, but if I'm feeling for it I'll make another one. But, that's if you're up for it. R&amp;R**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Us Before

_**Chapter 3:The Us Before**_

* * *

Booker's mouth was so impatient, his lips meshed hard to hers and his tongue moved quick, swirling, darting, and rubbing against her own while Alessa started with his shirt. He didn't stop her, he too was far from sane, control by lust and depravity. All he could think about was Alessa, thinking of how loss he would've been if he would've lost her. The heart ache and thought almost so far away that he pushed it far from his mind, only seeing that she was here in front of him. Forgiving as ever. Never really angry. He knew she was for what he did, but their love was unbreakable, no matter how much she wanted to scream and yell at him, her love for him was endless. Epic. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair soft as silk, her big blue eyes captivating, and enchanting. How beautiful she looked when her face flushed from the mere contact of him. How hot her body was when he pressed against her. She was such a perfect woman. He assumed any man would've been lucky to have her with the genes she carried.

To Booker, she was his angel. His rock.

Feeling the craving for his angel escalate Booker caught sight of Alessa finishing the last button to his shirt and vest, giving him the opportunity to take all remaining fabrics by the seam of his wet jacket, and pull it off his shoulder, leaving his sculpted tone torso to the eyes of his lover. Her blue orbs catching sight of his bare chest to touch, and worship.

She missed the feel of it. His skin was scarred but it was well built, and muscular. She trembled at the feel of every bump and crease. Now while she was having her fun, Booker's hands were free to find their way to the girl's dress, which was a modern day buttoned up dress, making it easier to access.

His lips had disconnected from her and found their way down her neck, sucking and licking, even tickling her on accident from his five o'clock shadow. Alessa gasped, tensed and resisted a giggle in response, trying to hide it, but when Booker bit her jugular, the girl gasped again and knew he heard it, making her smile and bite her lip amorously.

By the time he had gotten half way down the dress, Booker realized his wife wasn't wearing a bra underneath. The only thing she seemed to be wearing was a pair of lacy white underwear with black frills around the edges.

He had to admit it was sexy too making his cock throb and his body ache in what felt like pain as his pants kept getting tighter. The sight of her naked skin, and curves made his cock stiffen.

Her breast were small but full her buds perked and hard from the anticipation of what was to come, they even seemed to get swollen when Booker latched onto one, the feel of his lips, tongue and teeth at work while he pulled off the thin dress from her entire form.

Alessa gasped back, arching to the feel of his tongue swirling around the bud and his mouth sucking hungrily before he cupped it with on of his hands. The other throwing the rest of the dress in the direction of the coffee table before laying Alessa on her bare back to the soft shaggy rug below them. It was warmed by the heat of the fire, and with Booker hovering over his wife she wouldn't be chilled any time soon.

His free hand ran down her arm, and grasped her torso leading up to the other neglected mound, lovingly and urgently pleasuring his lover even more, causing her to whimper, and whine softly with her face turned to the side, and covered by hair spilled over her cheek.

He softly pinched and rolled the sensitive bud feeling it grow in between his fingers. Booker smirked through his suckling, and deepened his tease on the woman's chest, making Alessa groan when he teethed and flicked his tongue against her reddened nipple.

She wanted to cry out, so starved for Booker her body could barely keep up with her, her eyes glossed and shining in the fire's glow. Even Booker's seemed to glow as he looked up at her exquisite face. He began to grab at her waist with his free hand, feeling for any skin and flesh he could heat with his finger tips.

Suddenly he felt his wife ripping the belt from its strap and off his waist with a fast and harsh motion before she threw it to the side and out of the way, and then without unzipped his pants without warning, getting Booker to groan when he felt her knuckles brush against the bulge behind the fabric. He hissed back painfully when she rubbed him with her palm this time, making his muscle grow even further and Booker to hum in the back of his throat. It didn't take long for him to become full in size, his falsie, incredibly thick and long.

And Alessa could feel it when he arched his hips forward to rub it against her underwear. Booker had switched sides, giving attention to her other breast finally, while the other hand had found its way to her right breast, caressing it, squeezing, and running his finger over her hard nub until his blue eyed girl whimpered softly, arching her hips into his chest, feeling the different heat signatures in their regions. Even Booker could feel how ready she was.

How damp, and warm she felt. He was beginning to wonder how much longer he could hold out for before he unleash the beast on her. Suddenly, Alessa wrapped her legs around his, tightening them as she reached down pass his briefs, and grabbed a hold of his enlarged cock.

It was almost bigger than she had remembered it as it sprang out his pants, giving Alessa the grip she needed to make Booker grinded his teeth.

She smiled at him. Kissed him. Their breaths becoming hot and heavy as the smothered themselves in the passionate lip lock. Booker cupped both of her breast and licked both of her nipples, sucking them both into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them with a hunger that even made Ally's mouth dry.

She could barely watch him do it, it was making her so wet, her body trembling and squirm as her abdomen ached for more. And when he brushed his lips against her nipples, savoring their feel, Alessa gasped back and dug her nails into the man's skin. Just enough to egg him on.

Booker pulled back from her chest, hovering his lips down the front of her stomach, kissing her belly button on the way down. Then he kissed the left side of her pelvis, sucking and licking the skin until he left a trail with his tongue down to the outline of her flower's slit. She flinched, gasping meekly, "Booker..." It had been so long for her, she could only quake with anticipation, excitement, and a gut feeling known as fear.

She was afraid he wouldn't fit. She watched closely as Booker could barely fit his hand around it and stroked it. It twitched, making Ally squirm herself from sight of it. It was feeling so excited she could barely contain herself, panting slightly faster than before suddenly tensing and moaning out when she felt her husbands tongue lick at her clitoris. She couldn't stop herself, every sound she could make was there as her head flew from side to side, her hands finding their way into Booker's faded brown hair. He groaned, taking a few fingers to spread her labium, his wide tongue sucking her into his mouth till his tongue began to lap at her insides. He covered it with his entire mouth, almost causing his wife to yelp out as she bucked her hips, shaking to the instant pleasure that seeped through her very core.

His tongue was fast, and greedy, stroking and twirling in her hot tight walls. To Booker, she smelled divine. Her scent sending him to groan even more as his cock begged and pulsed for release. He was still stroking himself, un-wanting to stop since he was so close. But as he felt it near, he stopped and used his hand to rub the girl's clit, "Ah, Booker! Booker!" Her whole body shook, straightening to his tensing, until he pulled his hand away and let his tongue go back to doing all the work feeling her blossom clench and swell from his mouth's delicious play.

He could taste her so well too. Her juices spurting over his muscle, letting him drink her with such harsh laps as she massaged his scalp, every gasp and noise giving him the encouragement he needed to continue as her face fell into bliss, their eyes still connected.

Every time he suck back, her brows would knit in pain, and her teeth would grit as she hissed. Booker's eyes could only show the hunger dwelling within them, his bright green eyes more vivid and intense. Alessa loved those eyes of his, every stare, every look he would pass to her. It was always love, always passion. He seemed to be alive when he looked at her. Finally, when she couldn't take the feel of his mouth pleasure her, she bit her lip and put her hand over his wrist, bucking her hips to his tongue's rhythm, while her other hand stayed laced in the short strands she could feel.

His rugged face was only heightening her need to cum. If he kept going at this rate she was sure to feel her end. But she didn't want it to stop. What she really wanted to feel was her husband inside her, to feel the brunt of his body's abrasion. To feel that immense muscle between his legs awaiting her.

She was coring at his back, scratching her nails deeply across his shoulder blades and neck, "Please…" That sound. It was the sound of her importune. Her last resort to get Booker to give her what she wanted.

And he gladly gave it, rapidly flicking and diving his tongue into her until he heard Alessa gasp and groan back, trying to grab the floor behind her as her back started to arch, and her head flew back. That was all he needed her to wrap his arms around the girl's legs, pulling her in mouth to get deeper into her walls, slipping back out only to suck and lick her clit. He suckled, and tasted her pink skin feeling her legs clasp around his head, both of her hands finding their way back into his hair, her breast bouncing, and upright for him to enjoy.

He couldn't resist, he grabbed them both and licked harder against her clit until he felt her essence spill, and her body freeze when she finally came.

Booker groaned slurping loudly, lapping and drinking her until he had his fill, and then he slowly trailed up to the woman's pink slit with just the tip of his tongue, leaving a strand behind as he pulled away, catching eyes with his wife as she looked up at him.

She sounded disappointed, but Booker was far from done. He sat up licking his lips, grinning, and embracing the back of her head with his hand to bring her up to reposition her.

Slightly dazed, Alessa gasped following where he wanted her to go. He propped her up on all fours and spreading her legs out just enough to get in between them and position himself behind her. He hunched over pressing his chest to her back, an arm wrapping around her shoulders while the other seemed to still be behind the girl.

Then, Alessa's eyes looked back at Booker, seeing the depths in the green he was born with. The knowledge of what was coming. She blushed, feel his tip press to her wetted opening. It was hotter on his dick than it was his mouth, making it more enticing as he rubbed it against the slippery labium, his lips meshed against her ear as he loving kiss it, "Sorry to rush…" He growled finally breaking pass the first barrier, feeling Alessa's hands entangle itself back in his hair as she gasped out loud, "But I gotta have you." She was so hot inside, her walls making his cock tingle as it snuggled around him tightly. He had almost forgotten how she felt, how she looked when she moaned in ecstasy.

He pressed on, hearing Alessa strain her moans of pain and pleasure. She started with deep strokes, letting her get use to his size. She grasped at his hair, and then followed down his side, catching his six packs as he went on, thrusting just enough to keep her bouncing off of him.

She strained a moan when she felt his tip hit the center, pleading to him when her hips enlivened, feeling her body began to give an all over cold sweat. Then Booker took her hips and rotated his own to grind her to him, cupping the side of her face to force her eyes to his, falling more into her womanhood and groaning, "Alessa."

The woman couldn't help it, she smashed her lips to Booker's in a desperate attempt to keep her noises to a minimum, hiding the fact of how much he was truly stretching her, making her hurt so good as he split her in two, "Oh Booker…It's-,…it's so big."

"Heh, I don't think so. Maybe you're just really tight, it has been a while."

"Too long." Booker smirked to her response, tonguing and teasing her mouth's muscle around his own until he grunted and sped up his pace causing Alessa to moan again, the sound of his thighs smacking against her ass amplifying his exhilaration. He could see her brows beading with sweat, her hair sticking to her until he brushed it away, the feel of her walls slicking around his hardened member. His tip finally reaching as far as it would go to make her entire vessel flourish, "God I feel like I'm tearing you apart."

"You are…! You are my love. But please-, please don't stop. I want to see stars." That was all he need to rub her clit rough, turning them both to the side with their fronts facing the fire place.

His nose touched her back, kissing the soft skin against her shoulder blades, still continuing to give his lover the robust thrust she asked for, making every muscle in her thin frame tense and clench to the incomprehensible hedonism he was sparking.

He then took his fingers and began to rub her clit again, feeling her sleeve envelop him, strangulating him from base to tip. It was actually making it hard to maneuver, until Booker lifted one of her legs even higher to get the access he desired, a moan forging out of him when he hit her barrier, "…Fill me…! Please, I'm ready…I'm…!"

"_Ngh_…!" She was getting hotter, tighter with every call out to him, their groans and moans soaring through out their home with the echoes of his pummeling.

Not being able to take anymore, Booker's face ached, and his teeth clenched as he pulled his wife closer to his body, almost clasping his arm around her stomach, and throwing her hips down to his, "Yes…!" Booker hugged her bring her knee to her torso, and kiss her deeply as they both cried out, feeling his body pulse to a different beat then Alessa's. She could feel how hot his seeds were, his thick muscle throbbing as he grunt with each surge of his liquid entering her womb. He never realized how much he was holding back until his semen came spilling from her brimful opening.

Ally was inarticulate, her full, pouted lips agape with ragged breaths, her eyes glassy, and ravenous Booker's eyes were just as concupiscent as her own. Those green eyes of his always seemed to be transfixing her. It was the first thing she noticed about him when they first met. And that dashing smile of his. They were just so alluring, captivating; his eyes were one of many of their paintings. And this canvas now, was full of life, and passion, the one that made Alessa find her love for art in all forms again. Including the art of loving making.

The two laid there in each others embrace, regaining energy once lost to rhapsody. Booker's thin lips brushed back and forth against Alessa's, their kisses nothing but light pecks towards one another. It was when he began to pull out a bit did Alessa pull away stopping his hips, "No, don't…It'll…"

"I know, I know. I still have the need to move inside you though."

"It's that stamina. It never ceases to amaze me." She could feel him grinding his hips into her bottom, his cock still hard and stiff, ready for more as he began sliding in and out of her honey pot till Alessa's breath became ragged, her whimpers still coherent while she enjoyed his actions.

She showed her appreciation by licking the tip of Booker's nose, brushing her own against it as she found his bottom lip with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth, like he had done to her once before.

Booker took the greedy invitation, and kissed her upper lip, finding an opening to let his tongue dip into her sweetened cavern, letting hands feel out the woman's perfect form.

He felt so frustrated, already wanting more again, feeling his cock fully erected again as he swiftly began to thrust into her. He didn't take his eyes off her, only more turned on the more he began to thrust a little faster, and harder, getting Ally to gasp, moan, and catch the bounce for more incursion, "Mm god it feels so good. Oh Booker, it's killing me…" Her voice quivering getting the man behind her to chuckle darkly and mumble against her ear huskily, "I've been known to be good at that." She was about to say something against that, but before she could he thrust even faster catching her off guard to make her voice soar and her body startle from Booker throwing her up on top of him, and throwing down with his hands, nothing else but the brute strength of his arms. It was over powering, intoxicating to the woman, extorting her face from pain, to bliss as she tightened around him.

Her sleeve swallowed his cock from tip to base, repeating the motion as Booker led her hips, hitting her hot button every now again to keep her tensing and shaking, trembling even as she yelped out in pain and in ecstasy, "That's pretty mean of me huh? Saying something like that? I didn't mean to upset you." He grunted scratching his nails into her small waist, trying to stop Alessa resistance.

It seemed to work the more he dove into her, shortening his thrust as he felt his lover invite the exultation, her hair bouncing behing her back, dancing for Booker as he watched her ass drop, her head doing the same as she began to assist in the rhythm.

Booker groaned, unable to cease his urge to smack her plump bottom, the sight of her skin jiggling against his pelvis and pussy hugging and facilitating him. And she gave a high pitched gasp in return, "Booker. Ah!" He smacked it again getting more of a reaction out of his wife when she looked back at him, glaring.

But she couldn't hide the fact that she also enjoyed it, especially when he chuckled and began to go fast, making her turn back around mewing in delight. She leaned forward putting her hands on his thighs taking full control of his rhythm, causing him to groan staggering.

She did it on purpose, squeezing her walls around his think member thrashing her hips up and down to get Booker to close his eyes and throw his head back, this time letting a moan escape his lips, "Mmm, where'd you learn to move your hips like that?"

"I love you Booker, that's the only thing I need to move like this."

"God Ally, I love you too." She whimpered back to his sultry voice, to the soul, and passion behind the lust that spilled from his lips, his moans becoming more apparent as he watched his dark haired maiden bestride him.

Yet, as much as Alessa was enjoying this more than she cared to reveal, the woman could only be troubled by what he had joked about, and what he had called himself, admitting that what Skinner said was true. She felt so horrible for trying to leave him, for not being there when she definitely needed her most. All in all, she was kind of glad Skinner interfered.

Now, she was here in the arms of her loving, darling husband, and he was making love to her like ever before, their bodies conjoined, and salted from sweat, and force. She still hated the fact that he believed what that bastard said though.

Alessa couldn't imagine what had happened at Wounded Knee, but the best she could is forgive him. Like a wife should, like any person should do for someone they care about. She will admit it was wrong, but there was more to Booker DeWitt before the war. Before the debts, and that's the man she wanted to find again. Although the nightmares would still go on, she only hoped that if she could get his to smile without him having to force one she would feel some kind of contentment knowing that she helped him. That she could ease some of his regret. His pain.

That their marriage was for something. She still wanted to be married to him, to be with him till the end of time, no matter the cost. She could never put a price on their love. It was indestructible.

Suddenly, she gasped when she heard the sound of Booker calling her with a small rub of her back, "Ally? You alright?" In response, Alessa looked back out of the corner of her eyes, making her thrusts deeper and slower watching as his face distort with pleasure, "Never better. I mean, I have you with me don't I?" She questioned breathless, but Booker gave a side ways smile and assist in the momentum of their hips once again.

"That I am, Al." He agreed in a daze feeling himself become more erratic as the sensations of ecstasy began to swim through him. The feel of pleasure over whelming his senses. It beaded off the outline of his muscles, his hair a mess and dripping from rain drops and sweat. Alessa's wasn't any better, her body just as glossed as his, the feel of droplets covering various parts of her curves.

Booker was on the right path, getting close to climaxing a second time a round, but every time he threw up his hips, the blue eyed girl would mischievously cancel out his hips, making him grunt with frustration, and confusion as to why she was doing such a thing.

Why would she drive him to a point such as this, feeling like he was addicting to the feel. It was just unfair. But he noticed the more he began to cease his movements, the more she swayed her hips, from front to back. She felt his hands release her hips, and he hung them above his head, only allow to watch as his wife took full control again.

No longer was he allowed to help her, let alone help himself. She wanted it her way, and he was more than diligent with the idea. He loved it when she took the reins, it was rare, but seeing how long she had been patiently wanting him, it was no wonder she was so ardent. Enthusiastic too. She was so sexy being on top of him, riding him like the strong and proud woman she was.

He continued to enjoy the display before him, voracity in his eyes as he carefully watched their 'connection' to one another, his brows making twinkles now as he groaned when he felt the elation of his wife grace him. The euphoria like a drug to the couple.

They could feel it. The one pulse that only meant that the end was nearing soon. Their bodies screaming out for relief.

Booker wasn't going to waste this opportunity, and grabbed a hold of Alessa's upper arms, pushing himself in the upright position as he held her elbows further behind her back, her arms and hands restricted from any movement. Then he lifted her up and slammed her down on his cock, her blossom squeezing him like a vice, her legs and hips begging for more, "Ah!" He groaned at her response, knowing that this was want he wanted.

Heaven.

There was peace with Alessa, and he found what he thought he had lost. Hope.

She was breathing haggardly as she tried to look back at him, catching those deadly eyes that made the her walls tremble with excitement, her hands finding any muscle she could find behind her, feeling his six pack while still making wonderful music to the gunslinger's ears, giving Booker the sense that Alessa was close to her next sweet release.

She leaned her head back against Booker's shoulder, her body wrapped around his and buckling again when she cried out into his neck, singing so sweetly that it eventually led to Booker's climax.

He erupted, slamming himself into his lover with such vigor that with every spurt he grunted and moan again filling his sexy wife to make her whole, making Alessa take him in deeply not caring how sore or tired she felt. She took in his seed for a second time gasping back at every single pulse and shot that spewed into her womb.

It was enjoyable, indeed, "Oh god…" Booker breathed panting and laying his head into his lover shoulder, licking and kissing the wet skin while Alessa began to tremble from the after math, the sensation of his hand giving her goose bumps.

They laid there in a frozen position, unable to move from the second coming, only pulling away enough to gaze back into each other's eyes, both of them instantly giving the other a smile, until Alessa's lips slightly fell, her orbs seeming bright and distant, unlike a few seconds ago when she seemed happier.

It was enough to worry Booker a bit. He even tried to lean in for a kiss, but she pulled away just enough to keep him at bay when he leaned in. Now, he was worried, "You sure you're alright?"

Not responding to his question just yet, Alessa flicked her nose against his, brushing her lips against his and intimidating to catch them. Even when he tried to move inside her again, Alessa would cancel out his movements, finally sliding him out with ease, but leaving them both empty, and gasping back with intimate noises.

Booker still looked confused, as he watched his gorgeous wife sway her hips when she rose to her feet, turning her face to him as she scampered away with a playful finger stretched out to him. He didn't know what to say, but from the looks of it, she wanted him to follow.

And he did, seeing that she was making herself to the bathroom, her curved back and plump bottom sticking out a bit as she snaked herself into the wash room. He kept a watchful on her as she bend to turn on the bath tub. The water from the facet steaming to the chill nipped air. But Booker was still to heated to be cold, not with Alessa sticking up her butt in the air to give her husband an exotic view. His eyes never left her beauty, even as she turned around to him, walking towards him until she grabbed his still slightly erected cock, causing Booker to hiss and groan as she squeezed it, kissing pressing her chest against his to kiss the tip of his chin, "You're dirty. Let my bathe you." She asked him seductively, whispering more like.

"Alessa."

"Please, I wish to bathe with my husband." She was whimpering, egging him on to sit in the tub, a hot awaiting bath just for him, and as her eyes grew more pleading, Booker felt less resistance towards her, and willing stepped into the bath.

The water felt incredible, and stung in such a good way against his scared skin. He sighed closing his eyes when he finally leaned back against the padded tub, letting the feel of the fresh water cleanse his aching muscles.

He could remember the last time he had a bath like this. It got even better when he heard the sound of the water splashing around, he opened an eye to find his wife behind him, soaping down their sponge so she could wash him.

First she started with his arms, silent at first enjoying his company while watching her work. She also began to notice the countless scares running up and down not just his chest, but arms and hands, his legs and thighs. The more she too notice to them the more she wanted to make them disappear with every wash of the sponge. How she wish she had the power to make them go away. Out of sorrow for her husbands past, all Ally could do was kiss the indented flesh, her warm pink lips barely brushing against it as she continued his shoulder.

Booker didn't know what to say or what to make of it as he gave in a breath from her soft kisses and touches, until Alessa continued to kiss up his arm more the sponge not too far behind as she trailed up his shoulder, and up his neck where she sucked on the small spot of the curve before venturing close to the back of his ear to cause Booker to growl when she bit down. Not hard, but enough to make the poor man ache.

She continued this actions, her lips never leaving his skin as she began to murmur in his ear, her hot breath causing goose bumps up the man's arms, "I was a fool earlier. At the office. I said such mean things, threatening to leave. I should've been persistent more than selfish. I wasn't thinking of you. I mean, I was, but…I wasn't." She lifted her head to gaze sadly at one of the more deeper scares, holding his arm in her soft tender grip, her lips grazing the cicatrix, "You weigh yourself with so many burdens, and are pulled around by bad men like some kind of rag doll. But there's one thing I know about Mr. DeWitt."

"Oh yeah? And what's that, Mrs. DeWitt?" The sir name left her smiling, putting the sponge down before she pulled away a little to cup his face, turning herself towards him and bringing her face just inches away to his, making sure she could see deep into his tired eyes, finding some kind of salvation in their bedazzling color, "You are not a monster. Please know that when I say it, I mean it. There's a big different in survival, and finding pleasure in it. And I know you. I do. You may put on the tough guy act, but I see through that when you're with me."

"That's because I'm not dealing with idiots when I'm with you."

"I'm serious though." Her voice shook hissing back when she felt her husband grasp a breast, caressing it, and pulling back on the nipple to make her moan.

"I know you are. But I don't want to talk about that. You're sweet Ally, but the only thing I want to be thinking about is you. You and me, in this tub. It's just about us tonight." Her lips were so close he could catch them easily with just a grab for her cute little chin.

Alessa tried to project herself, but it was useless once Booker had his way, nothing was up for discussion. She rolled her eyes knowing that her battle was lost, and giggled, taking the man's advice, coiling her arms around both of his shoulders, passionately kissing him. Her tongue pressed on, attempting to gain access as she pushed through his lips.

Booker opened and growled deep when he tasted her mouth upon his, their tongues exploring every inch of each others mouth till it was suffocating.

In an instant, Booker began to go stiff again, raising from the water where the Alessa could see it out of the corner of her eyes, his rock hard cock standing proud, and pulsing with an ache. It was only Alessa could pull away from the kiss that her hands found a path down his chest, his abs, and further still till she saw the hurtful look in her husbands eyes, his teeth biting on his lip to the feel of the water lubricating his cock while Ally began to smoothly run her finger tips and palm over up his length and tip. When she went down to reach for the base, Booker hiss groaning with his hands finding their way to his wife's hips when she started to hover over his chest, her tongue reaching for his cock. Booker growled this time when he felt her hot muscle lick him, it was such a tease he already felt his skull thizzing from her long awaiting mouth.

From what Booker could tell, she was wet again, her thighs slightly dampened as she stroked his length, pulling away for just a second to feel the shape of his rounded tip in her palm. She was becoming even wetter at the sight of it feeling her blossom nearly drip as she wrapped her mouth around the engorged bulge, sucking, and forcing her mouth further onto his appendage till her tongue could stroke the bottom side of his dick.

Just the sound of her husband in blissful delight sent her body swaying to control the urge burning deep in the pit of her pelvis. Her body was throbbing, everywhere began to ache, begging for more. It didn't help that Booker had his hands at her thighs, squeezing them, and caressing the skin. His hands just felt so good against her skin. They were cool compared to her heat flesh. And he could feel it too. The torture she must've been feeling, the emptiness that wished to be filled.

Suddenly Alessa gave out a strangled cry out of shock, her yelp only vibrating through out her lover's cock, making it twitch in her mouth as she fastened her mouth down to the base, her lips and tongue at work more now as she felt her body be intruded by two digits.

Booker has slid them in with little resistance, her walls already soaked and more so as he began to continuously pumping into her shuttering body.

Her warming walls still hot and tight it nearly cut off the pressure to his fingers, yet he pressed on thrusting diligently into his wife, both of them panting and squirming from the pleasure swelling in their bodies.

Just then, unable to control his need to finally taste her, Booker pulled Alessa's legs closer to his head, and used both hands to lift her into the air.

In response, Ally gave a short muffled sound, her heart nearly flying out of her chest as she felt her throat tighten around him. She felt exhilarated even more when she gasp and moaned to the feel of Bookers tongue licking at her labium. Her legs shook in his hands grasping her tighter as he brought her blossom closer to his mouth to give her a good little tease, his tongue continuously licking at her walls until the tip of his tongue found her clit.

Alessa couldn't help herself , he talents were making her feel so amazing that her body's needs were the only thing in control of her, the feel of her spine curving into an arch when his tongue ate at her entrance, causing the girl to throwing her head back when he deepened his tongue into her core feeling out every twitch and warm spot, tasting every drop until suddenly Booker felt the dark haired woman grab his base, tightening her grip on his as she stroked him faster, her tongue and mouth still working him as she sucked him.

With her legs secured in Bookers hands, the hazy gunslinger spread his wife's legs out further, attempting to get better access to her clit to make the girl nearly want to scream as she trembled. He was lapping at a fast pace, getting every taste of his lover, his tongue swirl around her hole, and in some until he was darting himself in and out of her, her voice voluming almost loud enough to echo in the bathroom, "Oh Booker! It's incredible!"

"You taste incredible…" He comment making her cheeks flush a bright red before she suddenly began to feel the knot in her stomach rise, causing her to mew in pleasure as the ecstasy took its course, filling her body until she couldn't take the feel of his tongue suckling against her enflamed pearl.

His touches were becoming feral almost sensing your release around his mouth as he licked and lapped up her walls repeatedly. It was too good to stop now, Alessa was on the edge of cumming, "Booker, Ah, I'm…I'm about to-,"

"Mm, Ally baby let me taste you." She moaned drugged by shear bliss as she felt the bubble in her tummy pop, her essence spilling into his mouth as he slurped at her insides, his own cum over flowing her mouth as she drank him. She couldn't believe how much he had, but all she could was feel his tongue lightly licking at the curve of her clit and opening making her feel nearly incapable of making a move.

When they had finished, Alessa tried hard to turn herself around, facing her husband with shaky legs, sitting on his waist and leaning her luscious tits on his chest as he pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her waist so a hand laid at her bottom, squeezing it roughly so he could spread enough to shove his tip into her honey-pot.

If he didn't know any better, her screaming was only making her tighter, her blossom so hot that it made his cock tingle when he got half way in. With one buck he was completed himself inside her, hearing her gasp and whimper, her teeth biting her bottom lip to hide the moan that nearly escaped, "Damn your stamina!" She hissed digging her nails into his back as he sat up and slammed her down to make her mew.

"And damn you for being so tight." He retorted his voice laced with excitement and lust as he nibbled at her ear lobe, his body feeling the torrid rush as he thrust his hips into hers again, hearing her noise coming out more fluent, more eloquent while her body embraced him, and glided with his assault.

Her head was spinning with her face towards the ceiling so Booker couldn't see what leisure he had brought her to. What kind of animalistic perception she was seeing and thinking, all she could think was, "Harder. Don't slow down please!"

"Anything you want." His voice just as rasped and repressed his cock pummeling her till her face distorted and her lips opened with a soundless moan. She gripped his face to her breast, riding him to meet his hips thrust for thrust, their voice echoing in the bathroom as the water began to splash around them. They hardly cared, all they could care about was their bodies rocking in unison, Booker's mouth finding a bud to slip in his mouth to make his woman moan, "I want you. Only you."

Booker took in a deep breath his lips thinning as he lifted himself out of the water more, the feel of their body's slipping against the other only heightening their deliriousness. His eyes only on her face as he knocked his cock into her g-spot, causing Alessa to gasp, mewing when he did it a second time.

He began to thrust then, over and over again to find the right rhthm, slapping wet skin to one another as he deepened himself, thrusting harder and faster to create the speed to get his wife to bounce on him. She was softly at first, trying to hold herself steady, attempting to let small sounds leak from her lips as she rode him his hips swaying and grinding to get her to muse.

When he hit that spot again with a rough thrust, Alessa cringed holding onto her husband more as he whispered and murmured sweet nothing in her ears, the sound of his body smacking against hers as their regions slipped and dove into one another. God it was maddening. Alessa could only sit up, and attempt to hold back as Booker sped up, his groans coming out frequently as his shaft began to swell and thicken inside her, "Ah, Alessa…"

"Booker…" Her eyes shut tight, and arched her back lacing a hand into her own hair as she swung her head back, the feel of his momentum starting to break her apart as she came to another climax, "Booker!" He moaned to his name, feeling himself begin to hit his limit as he pounded into the gorgeous dark haired woman, "I love you…" Was all he could think to say, his heart soaring than he ever thought it could when the words slipped his mouth, "I love you too." Alessa replied back a small smile taking her lips before the look of internal euphoria coursed through her veins, her legs tensing as she felt his hot semen take place inside of her once more, her own juices mixing with his as the two fell against one another, utterly exhausting what little energy they had left.

Their breaths fanned the others heated skin while they laid in each others arms, the ripples from the water were slightly starting settling as the two waited in contentment to find any strength to move, "That was…"

"Indescribeable." She answered for him, finding his lips in a tired manner, only kissing his lips so tenderly, that Booker repaid it with just as equally soft and tender, their lip lock no longer rough, and needy, but affectionate, and solicitous. They felt complete, though they weren't out of the woods yet with just by a night of love making, but there was time to fix things. To make it right. And Booker was determined now more than ever to try to get back on his feet.

Once the bath was done, the two had ventured to their room, their naked forms now under warm comforters while the husband embraced his wife in their queen size, the heavy weight of sleep starting to catch up with the both of them as they spoke, their only free hands holding each other, "What will you do about work?" Ally asked curious to know what he planned to do, considering he told them to shove it before he left, "I guess we'll see. I told them I wanted two weeks leave."

"For what? She asked worried. But his eyes softened as he smiled, kissing her lips before looking deep in her eyes, "For you."

"Booker…The de-,"

"Fuck the debt. You and me haven't had a vacation in a while. Don't you think it's time we deserved one?" She couldn't say anything, only feeling her heart swell as she smiled, almost on the verge of tears as she leaned into to kiss him back, "Yeah. Yeah we do." The kissed continued too.

Through out the night the made love, over and over again until the sun had risen the next morning. But that still didn't stop the two from enjoying the time they had together. It almost seemed to good to be true. Even Booker believed it to be a dream, to be this in love.

* * *

_**Next-Chapter 4 The Glow That Dims**_

* * *

_**Okay, so I know the ending probably sucked, but I'm kind of out of it today. Hope you guys enjoyed the smut though. I was going to make it a little longer, but I thought that this was pretty good considering. I don't know how long it will be for the next chapter but I will try to hurry. Lately I've been working on the Greed stories. If I'm lucky I'll have another new story coming out. But we'll see. Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow anyone? My little side project I've been working on. It seems to be coming out pretty good, but that's for you to decide when it comes. BYE BYE!**_


End file.
